the_infectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Reckinson
Listen pyscho, I'm Jay Reckinson. And at this fucking moment, i'm not very fucking happy. - Jay to Randy after Jennifer got shot. Jay is the Deuteragonist of Infection who first got introduced in Season 1 Episode 2 "The Lost World" He is a guy who can sometimes flip out against people but cares a lot about much people, but hostile people cause him to most times flip and sometimes kill those people. Pre-Apocalypse Jefferson, Georgia Jay had a less good life than most. When he was on high school he got bullied by someone named Drew, saying he is a freak and a pervert. While he had a crush on someone named Sandra. A while later he hears Sandra died in a car accident. A few years later Jay still gets taunted by the death of Sandra and goes to Drew his house. He got strangled by Jay and when his wife came home, he was hang at the stairs. Nobody knew Jay killed him. Jay then got a new girlfriend named Ellen. When Jay heard about the apocalypse he immediatly got to Atlanta to meet up with a couple of friends and had his wife with him, Ellen. Ellen got killed by a walker at the very beginning. Post Apocalypse Downfall Of Atlanta (Webisode) Jay is seen meeting Peter and Gary at the end. The Lost World Jay is first seen saving Violet from a walker-woman and killing a zombified Ray Macgerrick. He explains that they are in a zombie-apocalypse and that he has a camp. Together they fight a herd of walkers in Atlanta. They arrived at the camp. Who Wants Food? Jay introduced the people of his camp to Violet, this being Zack, Gary, Merry and Mason. He also said two other people were on a supply run. This being Peter and Luke. He brings Violet to her tent and discusses with his friends what to do with their camp or move on. One Shot, One Kill Jay looked at Violet and Peter reuniting and Luke being back. In the evening he said they would leave the camp the second day. Toxic Murder Jay responded to Violet when she asked where they were going. When Zack died at the tankstation Jay was sad but said to leave him. Later at the house he hears Luke saying he is bit. Bitten Jay flipped when he heard it was too late to chop his arm off, this showing he can flip. He later fights the walkers off at the front of the hut together with Violet, Peter, Mason and Gary. While fighting, Jay almost got killed. Luke saved Jay but fell on the ground. Later, Violet wants to put a zombified Luke out of his misery but Jay does it. Exploring A New World Jay was sitting in a truck while having a conversation with Gary which turned out awkward. When they were in Macon he gave the command to the group to raid houses. There Is Always A Way Out Jay is seen impressed after a walker walks by a Peter full of Walker guts and blood. Later as a herd come they pick the walker and Jay says to cover in walker guts. Nobody agrees, with Jay replies. "With what bunch of pussies am i stuck with?" As they do the plan, it rains and they have to fight, they get saved by a man and a woman. Facing The Living Jay put out his gun, flipping again. They introduce themselves as Eleanor and Brad. Jay begins to trust them and go with them. At the end, at the camp of the new people, they see Mason. Our System Jay met new people named Anna, Jennifer, Mike, Taran, Rosanne, James, Kaylen and the leader of them Loran. With Rosanne and Jennifer, he was on a supply run. Rosanne and Jennifer fought over Jay to love him. He thought back of his old wife and tried to find an excuse. At a while, he became annoyed and told them to back off. Walkers attacked them but Jennifer and Rosanne were sad and began to cry. Jay killed the walkers and screamed at Jennifer and Rosanne, being very angry. Survival In The Woods Rosanne and Jennifer sends Jay alone in a walmarkt. "For bitching against us." They said. As Jay did, he found some supplies. But got later attacked by walkers, he then was saved by Rosanne and Jennifer. Strangers In Strangers, Jay, Rosanne and Jennifer are hold on by a man who introduces himself as Randy. Don't Mess With Us Jennifer tried to kill Randy but got shot in the head by someone in the woods Randy calls Alexander. Then Jay angrily says something revealing Jay's surname and the fav line of the writer Freaky. "Listen, pyscho. I'm Jay Reckinson, and at this fucking moment, i'm not very fucking happy!" A gunfight started killing people from Randy's group, as Alexander pointed his gun at Jay, Rosanne shot him. This shows a better relationship between them. He then kills Sammy. He later yells at Randy's group for leaving, saying "Fucking Pussies!" He then buries Jennifer and they move on. The Things That Happened Jay and Rosanne arrive at the high school, first seeing it and knowing about it. Brad comes also back. Jay reveals to Violet about Jennifer being dead and that its cause of the group of Randy. The Dead Dome Jay learned of Liam and him being part of another group who turned against them. He learns James, Anna and Mike also died. Brad asks Jay to come with him. Jay follows him into the woods. In the woods, Brad puts a gun to Jay and says he has this command from Randy. As Jay is angry, Violet comes and gets shot by Brad. New Faces And Old Friends Jay is very angry at Brad at shooting Violet, Jay and Brad fight and Jay beats Brad to dead. Randy and his group surround him but are distracted by a walker Brad. Jay tries to shoot Randy but hits an unnamed member. As Randy sends a group to kill him, he shots one of him named Tobias. He runs to the prison but gets captured together with Merry and Gary. He also sees Violet is alive and taken hostage. Random bullets fly around and a herd comes in. Everyone escapes and a few people die but Jay can't see who. He still is prisoner and gets taken away. A War Is Brewing Jay is sitting in a cel, ready for execution. Killed Victims Drew (Before the apocalypse) Jay eliminated his high school bully Drew after the apocalypse, because the feeling he lost the girl he had an eye one taunted him for years. Ray Macgerrick (Zombified - Off Screen) Jay killed a zombified Ray after finding Violet. Luke (Zombified) Jay put his friend down after Violet couldn't do it. Sammy Jay killed this member of Randy's group between the battle on the road. Brad Jay is very angered at him of wanting to kill him and shooting Violet, so he beats Brad to dead. Tobias Jay killed this member of Randy's group after he escaped from them. He also killed much walkers and unnamed people from Randy's group. Relationships TBA Trivia Jay and Ray are the only one who have their name rhyme. Jay is the person to kill the most named dead people and alive, killing 6 named people. Character Opinion Hi guys, here the character opinions come of what you think of the character from everyone. "As the writer, i think Jay is an awesome character. He is a very important character to the story and lets me a little think about Daryl. Overall, i think he is a good character and a beast!" - Freaky Ass Smile Lord